


Imagine

by madmana (woelfchen)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, check chapter notes for further tags and warnings, mostly fluff probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woelfchen/pseuds/madmana
Summary: A collection of my smaller drabbles. Sterek centric.Updates whenever.Current drabble: Stiles and Derek have a problem with their age gap as they grow older.





	Imagine

Stiles and Derek were mostly seen as a couple with an age difference. People always say that one of them is too old, it's just not right, it's weird, it's disgusting. They learn pretty early on to just ignore them.

At first, with their 5 year difference, it's pretty obvious. When they first started dating, Stiles was still lanky, not fully grown into his body yet. They keep their relationship private, but they still get some looks and muttered comments when they do go out. Once, a middle-aged man even threatens to call the police, just because he saw Derek press a quick kiss to Stiles' cheek after they had dinner at an italian restaurant. It's the reason they never celebrated a half-year anniversary again.

Stiles grows into his limbs a few years later. He started working out on a regular basis, ate junk food only now and then. They fit, for a good 10, maybe 15 years. The only comments they get are from homophobes, but they never paid attention to them in the first place. Later, Stiles labels that time as their golden age. Derek agrees, but just because he thinks every second he spends with the love of his life is golden.

 

As Stiles grows older, they start drifting apart again. Years of getting his body in top form, and the stress of not only his job but also from dealing with the eventual supernatural bullshit that still happens every few months ages him. At 41 he looks closer to 50 than he'd like. He walks with a subtle limp now and has to take meds for his heart. His hair started thinning out at 34, so he keeps it pretty short now. This way it's less obvious. Derek on the other hand still looks no older that 30. Maybe 35 on a bad day. Of course, being a werewolf still has his advantages. While yes, his metabolism has slowed down a bit, he still heals from broken bones in just a few days. Stiles can't quite manage to build and maintain all the muscle any longer, but Derek just looks at his weights and gains them. Or works out on a regular basis. Whatever.

The drift is noticable enough that the comments start coming back. Words like 'gold-digger' and 'sugar daddy' get thrown around. Sometimes, they'd be mistaken as father and son. Stiles doesn't get it because they look nothing alike. Also do they not see their adopted daughter calling them both daddy and dad? Derek takes to kissing Stiles in public as often as possible. Especially when he notices someone ogling him. Stiles still enjoys that far more that the shocked looks that gets them. Sometimes, he still gets insecure though, giving in to the ever growing pressure. 'Don't worry about it. We'll get our second Golden Age soon enough.' Derek promises then and takes Stiles to their bed. Then he reminds him why he doesn't want anyone else, why Stiles is the only one for him. Stiles doesn't ask what he means, scared by the answer.

 

Derek ages violently. All that werewolf powers have finally taken their toll on his body, all the spent energy gone. At 60, he still looks fine, his hair still a luscious black mane and his body as firm as it was years ago. Five years later he has a hunch and gray hair, his face creased and agespotted. He still doesn't require medicine like Stiles does, but he now really understands how long pain can stay in ones joints. 

Their daughter has a baby of her own. When they go to meet her now, nobody bats an eye anymore. Both grandfathers glow with happiness, their eyes shining with joy. Nobody questions their marriage any longer, and nobody looks at them for longer than a quick glance. And nobody tries to get into one of their pants either, which is a huge relief for both of them.

 

In the end, it's Derek that dies first. His heart gave out at night. He went to bed holding his husband's hand and never woke up again. Stiles just lives long enough to hold a beautiful, touching funeral with all their friends and family members. He, too, dies in their bed over night, clutching Derek's pillow in his arms. Their daughter tells her three kids that their granddaddy died of a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my drabbles. Please consider leaving a comment or some feedback :)


End file.
